Amor á Segunda Vista
by Lua Potter
Summary: Gina é camareira de um hotel de luxo. Ela é solteira e vive com seu filho Ty de 10 anos. Ela vive uma vida normal, até que num dia vem um avalanche de coisas novas aparece. Mas ela vai ter que escolher entre ou o Amor ou a Professão.
1. Chapter 1

Gina, após completar seu sétimo ano no colégio de Hogwarts, foi viver sua vida sozinha, em uma ilha trouxa. Não queria mais ligação alguma com bruxos. Tinha tido muita decepção com eles. A não ser com sua mãe e seu pai. Nem seus irmãos, ela queria ver! Conheceu Theo(não são casados e nem moram juntos), com quem teve um filho, chamado Ty**(N/A: Se lê Tai)** que tinha, agora, 10 anos. Era moreno e super adorável. Mas tinha um detalhe, Gina podia se privar do mundo bruxo. Mas não poderia privar seu filho dele. Sabia que quando completasse 11 anos, a Diretora o chamaria para escola, e não o impediria de ir. Era um direito dele, que ela vinha escondendo. Era difícil quando ás vezes tinha que lembrar disso, pois tinha 13 anos sem ligação alguma com qualquer coisa mágica.

-Ty! Vamos papa! Você vai atrasar a mamãe!

-Calma mãe!- disse o garoto colocando o casaco, e estava se confundindo todo.

Gina foi até o garoto e o ajudou. Ele pegou um walkman em cima da cama e colocou no ouvido.Gina foi até a porta e á abriu.

-Vamos filho! Assim você mata a mamãe!- deixou ele passar e foi logo atrás. Desceram rápido, as escadas do prédio até chegar na rua, aonde cumprimentavam as pessoas que passavam e conheciam. Começaram a subir uma escada, aonde depois se dividia em dois e era super suja.

-Ty, filho, o que você tem?- olhando para o filho e vendo que ele não respondia, tirou o fone do ouvido dele e continuou.- Filho, me ouve!

-Não tenho como desligar, mãe!-disse colocando o fone novamente no ouvido, mas baixando o som.

-Eu sei filho.-disse ela rindo.

Andaram até o ponto, aonde logo um ônibus chegou e eles entraram. Sentaram um do lado do outro, Ty no lado da janela e Gina no do corredor. O ônibus começou a andar. Parava em alguns pontos. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, Gina disse:

-Me fala seu discurso...

Ele tirou o fone do ouvido e deixou ao redor do pescoço.

-Estou inseguro mãe...

-Como! Você treinou o verão inteiro para ele!E eu e o seu pai vamos estar lá!

-Nós vamos sair depois?-perguntou ele esperançoso.

-Não filho! Você sabe que vocês vão acampar!

Ele perdeu toda a animosidade.

-Ele não vai. Nunca vai. Só você vai. E todos vão te só te ver.

-Não papa! Ele vai! Confia em mim!

Ele á olhou meio desconfiado e baixou a cabeça.

-Hei. Tem uma manchinha aqui.- disse colocando a mão no rosto do filho e alisando.

-Onde?

-Aqui, aqui, aqui e aqui!-disse dando alguns beijos no rosto dele.

-Para mãe!- disse sorrindo.

O ônibus parou novamente e eles desceram. Andaram alguns passos e chegaram na escada pra onde dava pra escola de Ty.

-Filho... tem uma manchinha aqui...-disse rindo.

-Mãe! Aqui não!- disse baixinho.

Gina riu.

-Tá bom descolado! Vai lá!- disse dando um tapinha na bunda dele quando ele subiu alguns degraus.

Ty foi cumprimentado por algumas garotas mais velhas e se voltou para a mãe.

-Não esquece! Quatro horas!

-Ok papa! Não vou esquecer!

Foi novamente para o ponto, aonde pegou um ônibus para o trabalho. Quando saltou, saiu correndo. Parou em uma pequena lanchonete. Como sempre, já tinham seu lanche pronto. Pagava tudo no fim de mês. Ela o pegou e saiu correndo. Ao chegar na porta do Hotel o guarda falou:

-Em cima da hora!

-Como sempre!- disse sorrindo.

Correu até o gabinete, aonde havia o lugar aonde batia o ponto. Pegou seu cartão e colocou no lugar indicado.Logo do lado, tinha um gabinete com as câmeras e um funcionário.Brian.

Brian era um homem negro super bem-humorado e amigo.E tinha uns... uns quilinhos á mais...!

-E aí? Como vai?- antes de receber a resposta, continuou.- Algo novo?

-Como não?-ele mostrou uma tela em que havia um homem de costas, nu, gordo, batendo numa porta.- Ele saiu do quarto para pegar o jornal e a mulher trancou o quarto!

-Também... ver essa bunda feia logo de manhã cedo!

Brian riu.

Ela pegou o telefone que ficava numa bancada e discou um número.

-Leva um roupão pra suíte Londres urgente, por favor!-e desligou.

-Acho engraçado como chama os hospédes!- riu novamente.- Mas não quero nem saber, como me chama!

Ela deu uma dentada no pão com queijo e engoliu rapidamente. Com um belo sorriso, respondeu.

-Você eu chamo de Deus! Porque vê tudo e ainda ri!

Ele deu uma risada estridente.

-Tá aí! Gostei! Gostei mesmo!

Ela pediu para ele jogar o papel e o copo fora e saiu correndo para pegar sua roupa. Parou atrás de Flávia( negra, estatura média, gorda). Viu sua supervisora (alta, magra, com um coque na cabeça), falar com duas novas camareiras.

-Todos aqui, servem com um sorriso. E o mais importante: Sejam "invisíveis"!

-Um dia, nós vamos sumir!- disse Flávia, pegando sua roupa e entregando a de Gina que concordou com a cabeça.

Foi, então, para o vestiário. Catharina estava lá. Ela era sua melhor amiga. Assim que acabou de se arrumar e estava dando o laço no cadarço do tennis, ela falou:

-Sabia que a sub-gerente foi despedida?- Gina simplesmente á olhou e voltou sua atenção ao outro par de tennis.-Sabe o que isso significa?

-Que segunda-feira vou ter outra gerente para me atazanar?

-Não! Você vai poder se inscrever ao cargo!- Gina negou com a cabeça.- Ah! Vamos! É a única coisa que você fala nos dois últimos anos!

Foram chamadas atenção por sua supervisora e por seu gerente( alto, nem magro, nem gordo, com um enorme topete).

-A nossa sub-gerente foi despedida. E nós resolvemos escolher alguém "da casa", para coordenar o cargo! Como um mordomo!

-Com licença senhor...-se pronunciou Catharina.

-Sim?

-Poderia ser uma camareira?

-Claro! Porque não? Contanto que tenha mais de três anos aqui no Beresford!

Cath se inclinou e pegou um papel de inscrição na mão dele e deu a Gina.

-Vamos agora ao serviço!-disse a supervisora. Entregou os papéis as camareiras, sobre seus serviços e cada uma foi em sua direção. Gina pegou seu carrinho e foi para o 22º andar.

_Lista_

_Observação: Tomem cuidado, pois as irmãs francesas voltaram. Olhem sempre se elas não pegaram toalhas, produtos de limpeza e etc._

_1ª hóspede - Marcela Wellenkamp: Chega hoje e gosta de quarto com cheiro de alfazema._

_2º Hóspede - Sr. Radcliff: Preparem mais roupões, por causa das garotas dele!_

_3º Hóspede - Sra. Radcliff: Chega com os filhos. Façam de tudo pra não haver o encontro dela com as amantes dele._

_4º Hóspede- Sr. Sanches: Ele parou de beber, portanto, esvaziem o freegobar dele._

_5º Hóspede- Harry Potter: Vem fazer comissões, portanto, precisam de comidas e bebidas renovadas á cada 4 horas. Vem com o cachorro, por tanto precisa de acomodações caninas._

-Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER?-gritou gina.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter II

Não era possível! Estava bom de mais pra ser verdade! Havia passado tanto tempo fora do mundo bruxo! E agora ele estava "batendo em sua porta" novamente! Porque não poderia continuar como antes? Porque Merlin não podia esquecê-la e deixá-la viver somente com seu Deus? Mas ela não poderia dizer a sua supervisora que simplesmente não queria limpar a suíte do Sr. Harry Potter porque não gostaria de lembrar seu passado, pois ela responderia que Gina estava simplesmente despedida. E Gina ficaria simplesmente desesperada.

Gina passou pelo Salão para pegar o elevador de Serviço quando viu que Marcela Wellenkamp chegava. Correu para arrumar o seu quarto. Chegou ao 22º andar ofegante. Abriu a porta da Suíte Park e arrumou o mais rápido que pôde, a cama. Ao fim, colocou uma flor de alfazema no meio dos dois travesseiros. Ouviu a porta se abrir e uma mulher que parecia ter uns trinta anos, com o olhar bem "avoado" e cabelos loiros entrar com várias malas. Gina logo se lembrou de Luna. Sua amiga de todas as horas. Sacudiu a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos da mente.

-Bom dia Maria. Você pode arrumar minhas malas?-e antes que pudesse responder, ela continuou.- obrigado.- ela pegou o celular e ligou para alguém.

Gina pensou em dizer que seu nome não era Maria. Mas uma das primeiras coisas que aprendera quando entrara no ramo de camareira, é nunca ser deseducada ao ponto de desmentir o hóspede. A ruiva pegou seu carrinho de limpeza junto com a mala da hóspede e foi para o closet. Abriu a mala com cuidado. Seus olhos chegar doeram quando abriu a mala. Era tudo muito branquinho e com muito brilho.A medida que foi tirando as roupas e arrumando, viu, que nas malas, elas estavam em ordem de cor, e tentou fazer o mesmo no closet. Ao fim, fechou a mala com o mesmo cuidado e á colocou no lugar apropriado. Viu que tinha algumas roupas alugadas. Em seu trabalho, também era seu dever devolver as roupas alugadas das hóspedes. Gina soltou o ar pela boca e fez que não com a cabeça. Será que não tem pernas e braços para devolverem sozinhos? A primeira roupa "embalada" que tinha, estava com o zíper da "embalagem" meio aberto e viu uma roupa estilo de detetive, bege.

-Não, não, não, não, não! Esta não! Pode deixar aí! Quer dizer... pode deixar todas aí!

Gina deu de ombros e começou a arrumar os sapatos, também em ordem de cor.

-Eu vou mandar algumas cartas do meu ex para ele! Vou dizer que foi engano! Você vai ver ele vai ficar morto de ciúmes!- Gina ouviu a mulher dizer. Sentiu que ela á olhava.- Ok! Tchau!.- Viu Marcela fechar o celular e se levantar. Andou até o closet pegou algumas roupas e parou de frente para Gina.- Qual?

-Não sei... talvez esta...- Gina apontou para uma roupa azul celeste.

-Não, não... só consigo escolher com as meias... pode comprar pra mim? Por favor?

-Mas tem pessoas que fazem isto no hotel... eu sou apenas...

-Mas eles com certeza não vão saber a diferença de bege e de marrom clarinho. Você vai conseguir diferenciar! Por favor!

Gina estava confusa. Algo lhe dizia para não ir. Mas resolveu:

-Ok.

Harry estava dentro de sua limusine juntamente com seu assessor e seu cachorro.

-Vamos Joe... você sabe que eu posso muito bem mudar de identidade! É só uma magiquinha de nada!

-A é? E o que você vai dizer ao recepcionista quando mostrar sua identidade? Que mudou de rosto para não ser atacado por repórteres? E então ele vai te perguntar- Joe fez um voz fina- "Como o Sr. fez isso Sr. Potter?"- ele tentou imitar a voz de Harry- "Eu só fiz uma magiquinha de nada".-então ele usou sua própia voz.- Então ele vai começar a rir de sua cara, todos vão olhar e...

-E porque eu não posso aparatar?

-Simplesmente porque há vários trouxas... NAQUELE HOTEL DE TROUXAS!

-E porque não posso ficar em um hotel bruxo?

-Porque sua campanha é para os trouxas.

-E porque não pode ser para os bruxos?

-Ah! Já conversamos sobre isso milhões de vezes! E soubesse que teria que repetir mais uma vez teria gravado a explicação em um gravador.

-Tá bem, tá bem... já entendi, ok?

Joe ajeitou o paletó e voltou a olhar para frente. Harry olhou para o relógio.

-Já devemos estar chegando.

-Na verdade Sr. Potter. Nós já chegamos.- disse o motorista.

Harry pareceu meio desconcertado.

-Ok. Obrigada Mike.

-Nada Senhor.

Harry segurou a guia de canino e soltou do carro, sendo seguido pelo cachorro e por Joe. Harry teve que piscar algumas vez para poder se acostumar com a claridade. Eram muitas fotos sendo batidas e repórteres de mais perguntando e falando para algumas câmeras.

-Sr. Potter qual vai ser a sua estratégia de...

-Sr. Potter o Sr. ficará hospedado aqui quanto tempo?

-Sr. Potter é verdade que o seu pai deixou tudo planejado para o Sr.?

-Aqui estamos com nosso candidato favorito...

Eram muitas perguntas para uma só pessoa. E o pior, não podia ficar sério e sair. Tinha que sorrir e responder.

-Bem...

Por sorte, Joe estava sem paciência.

-Agora ele não responderá a nada. A viagem foi muito cansativa. Poderão fazer as entrevistas em outra hora.- e empurrou Harry levemente para dentro do Hotel.

-Obrigado por essa.

-É só fazer o que eu digo que vai ficar tudo bem.

Harry riu.

-Falando assim você parece um assaltan...- Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Viu cabelos flamejantes passarem por si. Quando olhou teve a impressão de ver Gina. Seu coração bateu mais rápido, suas mãos começaram a suar, ele só conseguia passar as mãos pelos cabelos em gesto de nervosismo.

-O que houve Harry?

O homem se virou.

-Eu achei ter visto...- se virou mais não havia mais mulher nenhuma ali. Olhou á porta, parecia estar intacta. "Foi um delírio de sua mente, Gina está morta e ninguém poderá mudar isto."- Nada... Esquece.

Joe deu de ombros.

-Meu Deus! Ele já chegou!

-Ele quem Gina?-perguntou o guarda.

Gina havia se escondido atrás dele. Não podia ser vista por Harry.

-O Harry!- percebeu que ele á olhou estranho.

-Você o conhece?

-Não! Eu... eu quis dizer o Sr. Potter! É que eu tenho que arrumar a suíte dele!

-Ah...

-Obrigado Carlos. Agora tenho que ir comprar as tais meias.- Disse abrindo a mão para o homem e mostrando o dinheiro que Marcela havia lhe dado para a meia.

Gina abriu a porta do Hotel. Andou pouco e chegou á loja. Era uma loja muito chique. Para quem realmente tinha dinheiro. Ela sentiu o cheiro das coisas que suas amigas (e ela própia, ás vezes), desejavam ter. Era tudo arrumado por cor tipo e tamanho. Gina se dirigiu ao balcão.

-Poderia por favor...?

-Espere.- a atendente estava no telefone.

Gina olhou para si e viu que tinha colocado apenas um sobretudo cor de papelão e amarrado, deixando algumas partes de sua veste de camareira á mostra.

-Não... não acredito! Ela realmente fez isso?- falava a atendente ao telefone.

Gina impaciente entrou pelo balcão e abriu a porta dos funcionários, quando a atendente á bloqueou.- O que quer?

-Quero falar com Helen.

-Ela não está. Agora saia. Vamos, saia!- disse movendo a mão com nervosismo.

Assim que Gina chegou ao balcão um senhora com aparência nobre também veio. Outra e outra.

-Conte logo que eu tenho clientes!

Gina se irritou. Quer dizer que só por ela ser pobre aquela atendente filha de uma mãe não iria atendê-la, certo?

A atendente agora enrolava o dedo no fio do telefone.

-Mas ela disse isso mesmo?

-Que falta de respeito!-ouviu a senhora atrás de si, dizer.

"Ah não! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!". Gina atravessou o balcão e tirou o telefone da mão da atendente e o colocou no gancho.

-Que ousadia!-disse a atendente.

-Que ousadia? Que ousadia!- essa fora a gota d'água.- Eu estou aqui esperando para ser atendida e só por que sou de uma classe mais baixa do que o resto das mulheres que freqüentam este lugar, eu vou ser desprezada? Vamos ver se eu chamar a sua gerente se ela vai me desprezar também. Estou certa ou estou certa?-perguntou Gina ás senhoras que ainda se mantinham atrás do balcão.

-Está certa.-responderam quase em uníssono.

A atendente pareceu momentaneamente enraivada, logo após mudando sua expressão para uma amigável.

-O que a Senhora...?

-Senhorita.

-O que a senhorita vai querer?

-Uma meia bege, por favor.

A atendente se virou mexeu em uma estante e trouxe a meia, que Gina pagou rapidamente.

-Doeu você ter parado de falar com sua amiguinha para poder garantir seu emprego?

E antes que pudesse receber resposta, saiu apressada da loja. Olhou o relógio.

-15:30! Ai meu Merlin! O discurso do Ty!

Gina correu até a porta do hotel, aonde viu sua mãe conversando com o recepcionista.

-Vítor, pode pedir para levarem esta meia para suíte Park, por favor?

-Claro Gina!

-E dizer a Cath pra arrumar a suíte do Sr. Potter pra mim?

-Tudo bem Gina.-disse ele, amigável.

-Brigado!-

-Ele está aqui?-perguntou a mãe, se referindo a Harry.

-Sim.-antes que ela pudesse continuar, Gina falou:- Vamos! Se não acabaremos chegando atrasadas!- Gina caminhava rápido em direção ao metrô com sua mãe ao seu encalço. Seu celular tocou. Virou a bolsa e esbarrou com um rapaz, fazendo com que a mesma, caísse.

-Desculpe.-respondeu o homem.

Gina e Molly recolheram rapidamente uns papéis. Molly se intrigou com um e guardou para quando a filha acabasse o telefonema.

-Alô? -...- Ah não Theo!Ele precisa de você! -...- Como assim você está em Nova York? -...- Se vira Theo! Você prometeu ao menino! -...- O que? Delirou?Você tá é querendo tapear o garoto!-...- Theo! Imagina eu dizer a ela que o pai dele disse que resolve isso no natal, viajando com ele?-...- O Ty é esperto! Ele sabe que você também não vai no natal!-...- Tenho que desligar Theo. Tchau.- elas entraram no metrô.

Assim que elas se apoiaram (não havia cadeiras vazias), Molly disse:

-O que vem a ser isso Gina?

Gina olhou para o que a mãe segurava. Era o papel para inscrição para a gerência.

-Foi a Cath que pegou mãe...

Sabia o que a mãe achava sobre ela ser gerente. Depois de algumas paradas, do metrô, elas desceram. Gina correu até a escola. Assim que entrou foi para aonde havia as apresentações. Era uma grande espaço com cadeiras e um palco lá na frente. Gina e Molly se sentaram um pouco atrás. Gina acenou para o filho que se levantava para começar o seu discurso.

O menino apareceu e todos aplaudiram. Ele subiu em uma pequena elevação, que tinha ali e foi tentar ajeitar o microfone para que ficasse á sua altura e ele caiu. Ouviu risinhos vindos da platéia. A professora veio e ajeitou o microfone enquanto Theo se levantava. Então, ele começou a falar, meio inseguro.

-Albert Einstein nasceu em 1879... quero dizer... 1817...não, não, não, não... foi em...-Ty ouviu os risos e viu mãos serem apontadas para ele. Se sentiu nervoso. Seu coração pulava descompassado. Nunca havia pago tanto mico em sua vida.- Ele inventou a...-se esqueceu. Não agüentava mais. Desceu da elevação e se escondeu atrás do palco, ainda assim, ouvia risos. Havia escondido seu Discman ali, então o pegou e começou a ouvi-lo.

-Filho?

Ouviu sua mãe chamá-lo.


	3. Chapter III

-Filho, onde você está?-Gina continuou a andar, até que abriu uma cortina e o encontrou, por trás desta. -Você está bem?- e se ajoelhou.

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Mas Gina percebeu que estava totalmente ao contrário, ele estava com a auto-estima "no chão".

-Levanta essa cabeça e bola pra frente, meu amor!-disse de certa forma, consolando-o.

-Você viu? Eles riram de mim! RIRAM DE MIM MAE!-disse ele, como se fosse a coisa mais grave do mundo.

-Não liga pra eles querido! São um bando de bobos!- Gina se levantou e estendeu a mão, para o filho. - Vem. Vamos pra casa. Você precisa descansar.

O garoto se apoiou na mão da mãe e seguiram juntos para casa, acompanhados pela avó. Chegando lá, Gina colocou seu filho na cama e o cobriu com um grosso cobertor.

-Boa Noite, sonhe com os anjos. -Gina deu um beijo na testa do garoto e foi se deitar. Imagens de Hogwarts vinham á sua cabeça. Na realidade,imagens de um certo garoto moreno, de olhos verdes,que estudava em Hogwarts. Tentara esconder de todos e até de si própia, que Ty não era filho de Harry, na verdade, dizia isto á todos.Sua mãe era a unica que sabia, a unica que acompanhara sua gravidez desde o começo. Mas as evidências mostravam o contrário. Lembrava-se do último encontro com Harry. Era um baile a fantasia. Seus cabelos estavam claros, e não ruivos, como de costume e seus olhos estavam azuis, como o céu. Mas ele continuava da mesma maneira de sempre: Harry Potter. Acabaram passando a noite juntos, se é que você me entende. E por mais que eu não estivesse do jeito Gina de ser, ele teimava a chamar pela ruiva, no que sempre se desculpava. No dia seguinte, a garota foi pra casa e tentou esconder, apagar aquela noite de sua mente. Mas era impossível. Pois, dias depois, descobriu que estava grávida. Grávida, de Ty.

O dia amanheceu frio, com uma grande quantidade de neve acumulada, por fora da casa.

Gina foi até o quarto de Ty, abriu a porta e o observou dormir. Como poderia tentar mentir para si mesma dizendo que ele não era filho de Harry? Como poderia negar isto para os outros? O jeito de dormir, de andar, de falar, seus cabelos... _Seus olhos!_ Era tudo igual a Harry!Gina encostou a cabeça no parapeito da janela. Era difícil admitir que a única vez que escapoliu da linha, para ir pra casa dos pais, encontrou Harry, e com ele teve um filho. Filho este, que Gina criara dizendo que era de outro. Andou até o garoto, e acariciando seus cabelos, o chamou.

-Ty?-ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

-Que horas mãe?

-Hora de acordar!- e puxando as cobertas do garoto, ela continuou.-Vamos Ty!Você vai pro trabalho, comigo hoje!

O menino se levantou e foi tomar seu banho. Gina deitou na cama dele. Sentia-se acuada. Harry voltara, e com ele, todo o vendaval dos seus sentimentos. Quando Ty acabou o banho, ela o ajudou a se vestir e foi tomar seu próprio banho. Após se despir, entrou no Box, e ligou o chuveiro. A água morna veio direto em seu rosto. Ela ficou com o rosto virado para cima, por um tempo, após, passando o sabonete pelo corpo. Desligou o chuveiro, e saiu. Ao chegar ao quarto, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha, aonde Ty e sua mãe, já á esperavam.

-Bom Dia Ty. Bom Dia Mãe.

-Bom Dia Mãe.

-Bom Dia Gina.

Ela se se sentou à mesa e tomou seu café calada. Ty olhava para a avó, como que pedindo uma explicação, por a mãe estar tão quieta. Molly deu de ombros. Assim que Gina acabou seu café da manhã, se levantou e foi escovar os dentes.

-Vamos Ty. Tchau mãe!- disse Gina, quando voltou á sala. Eles pegaram o ônibus, que os deixou no ponto mais próximo do Hotel.

-Mãe?

-Sim?

-O que há com você hoje? Está tão calada!

-Só estou pensativa. -disse dando um sorriso amarelo, ao filho.

"Se eu acreditasse em magia, diria que jogaram algum feitiço na minha mãe", pensou Ty.

Gina e seu filho subiram à escada correndo. A mulher o levou para uma sala, em que havia uma costureira chinesa.

-Liz? Será que eu poderia deixá-lo com você, enquanto estou trabalhando?-ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. -Obrigada!-bagunçou mais ainda o cabelo do garoto. - Vai lá filho!-Viu o garoto sentar em uma cadeira, aonde á frente tinha o balcão.

Ty tirou os brinquedos da mochila espalho-os em cima do balcão e começou a Brincar.

Gina andou até o vestiário, para poder se trocar. Em frente ao seu guarda-roupa tinha um papel com os dizeres:

_1 - Arrumar o quarto da Senhorita Wellenkamp. _

_2 – Arrumar o quarto do Senhor Potter. _

_------------Almoço---------------- _

_3 – Arrumar o quarto das irmãs francesas. _

_4 – Recepcionar os novos hospédes. _

Ela suspirou e foi para a Suíte da Senhorita Wellenkamp. Acabou descobrindo que Cath estava no mesmo corredor que ela.

-Bom Dia!

-Bom Dia Gi!

-Sabe o que eu descobri?-perguntou Gina, entrando na Suíte.

-E eu lá tenho cara de adivinha?

-Gracinha!-respondeu Gina, com sarcasmo na voz. - A moça dessa suíte é tarada que nem você!

-Tarada por salsichas?

-Cath!-

-hahahaha!Estou mentindo por acaso?

Cath entrou junto com Gina no quarto e á ajudou a arrumar o guarda-roupa.

-Nossa! Que roupa linda!

-Larga isto Cath! Se houver algum dano, nem em três anos, de trabalho conseguiria dinheiro suficiente para pagar uma peça de roupa, deste tipo!

-Calma! É só uma olhadinha!

-Cath! A hospéde pediu pra eu devolver esta roupa! Vamos, passa!-falou Gina, abanando as mãos impaciente.

Cath colocou a roupa em cima da cama, ignorando o que Gina havia dito,e ficou observando-a, deslumbrada.

-Veste Gina! Vai ficar perfeito em você!

-Não mesmo! Está louca? Você disse que era só uma olhadinha!

-Só coloco no lugar quando você vesti-la!

-È, esta certo!

-Eu estou falando serio gina! Vá lá, ninguém vai morrer!

Após alguns minutos de discussão, Cath venceu.

-Esta bem, mas qualquer dano vai ficar por sua conta!

-Ok! Vai logo mulher!

Gina foi até o banheiro e se vestiu. Olhou-se no espelho. Parecia ate que a roupa tinha sido feita para ela!

_oh oh oh oh oh oh  
incendeia  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
clareia  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
incendeia  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
clareia_

Ty botava seus bonecos para brigar.

-PUF... PAY... POH! YAAAA! VENHA PRO PAPAI!-ele imitava uma voz mais grossa do que o normal.

-HÁ HÁ HA... BIJIII!POH! POH! POH! QUEM EH PAPAI AGORA!-falou ele imitando agora uma vez mais fina.

-hunft...perdeu a graça!-ele falou agora com sua própria voz!

Sabe? Tinha uma hora que cansava ficar colocando os bonecos para brigarem! Levantou-se, pegou seu _disc-man_, colocou o fone ao redor do pescoço e foi até Liz.

-O que tem pro almoço hoje?

-Macarrão á bolonhesa com lasanha.-respondeu a oriental.

-Está bem então.

A oriental olhou rapidamente para o menino e depois voltou ao seu serviço.

Ty bufou e revirou os olhos e andou até o elevador.

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu já venho.

-Ok. -a Oriental não parecia prestar muita atenção no que o garoto falava, já que nem se deu conta de que ele estava indo em direção ao elevador.

Ty colocou o fone no ouvido e apertou o botão, esperando o elevador chegar. Entrou e apertou qualquer botão, sem ver qual era. Sentiu o impacto do elevador, quando ele começou a subir.

_Como por encanto aconteceu  
Um amor assim nunca senti  
Deu um zum zum zum no coração  
Quando eu te vi  
Peço por favor não diga não  
Tudo que eu tenho é pra te dar  
Se você pedir pra eu buscar  
Eu vou lá, eu vou lá, eu vou lá, eu vou já  
Eu vou lá, eu vou lá, eu vou lá, eu vou já_

-Vamos Canino. Vamos passear.

-PASEAR? Ficou maluco, Harry? Temos que arrumar tudo para a sua comissão!

-Sabe? O Canino também tem necessidades fisiológicas, como por exemplo, def...

-Sabe?-Joe interrompeu Harry, imitando-o sarcasticamente. - Não precisa especificar quais são as necessidades fisiológicas!

Harry gargalhou.

-Estou descendo com ele.

-Sabia que existem pessoas no Hotel para fazerem isso?

-Olha, eu quero ir com ele, tá legal?

Joe bufou, abanando as mãos.

-Vai logo, antes que eu mude idéia. -olhou de rabo de olho para Harry e viu um sorriso. - Mas eu também vou.

-É melhor mesmo. Assim você tira as tantas preocupações das cabeças!-sorriu. - Deixa de ser tão ranzinza. -concluiu.

-Pare de bobagem e vamos logo!

-Hahahahahaha! Você é tão engraçado Joe!

Os dois caminharam com canino, apertaram no botão do elevador e ficaram esperando o mesmo abrir suas portas. Assim que isso aconteceu, entrou e viu um garotinho muito parecido consigo quando criança.

Ty se abaixou e fez carinho na cabeça de Canino.

-Como é seu nome?

-Ty.-disse o garoto começando a observar Harry.

-O nome dele é Canino.

Joe percebendo estar de fora da conversa, se entrometeu.

-E o careca aqui é o Joe.-disse, revirando os olhos.

-Minha babá.-Disse Harry, brincalhão.

-O senhor é um político republicano não é?

-Sim, sou.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Joe somente analisou Ty.

-De que jornal você é?

-Hã?-perguntou o garoto, confuso.

-De que jornal você é? Vamos! Quanto te pagaram pra você ficar perguntando coisa a ele?

-Eu... - Ty estava muito, muito confuso! Não sabia o que fazer!

-Joe... Ele e só uma criança! Para de paranóia!-falou Harry.

O Homem ajeitou o paletó e olhou estranho para o moreno.

-Você não sabe do que estes jornalistas são capazes. -concluiu Joe, sombriamente.

Harry revirou os olhos e direcionou seu olhar novamente para o garoto. Algo atraía Harry á ele.

-O que está ouvindo?

-As Esquisitonas. Encontrei este cd em uma das caixas bem guardadas da minha mãe. Até hoje não descobri nada sobre esta banda. Somente estas músicas aqui!

Harry olhou de soslaio para Joe, que encarava o garoto estranhamente. O moreno não pôde continuar já que o elevador parou. Assim que saíram, Harry puxou conversa.

-Não quer levar Canino para passear comigo?

-Está falando sério?

-Claro!

-Eu tenho que falar com a minha mãe.-disse o garotocom uma expressão de: "Desculpa... eu vou enetnder se você não quiser maisme levarpor este motivo".

-Então vamos lá!

O garoto sorriu contente e pegando na mão do homem, começou a puxá-lo para o elevador.

-Harry! Perae! Você tem tempo contado!

-Ah, vamos Joe! Temos muito tempo ainda!-encarou o homem com um de sues melhores sorrisos - Ah! Cuide do Canino! Eu já venho!

E antes que Joe pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Harry já havia sumido com o garoto em direção ao elevador.

-DEZ MINUTOS!-ouviu o homem gritar.

Harry subiu com o menino e parou em um andar, não observado por ele, mas viu que estava em uma suíte. A Suíte Park. Assim que entrou viu cabelos flamejantes se balançarem. Mas seu coração disparou, sua barriga deu milhões de voltas ao mundo em tempo recorde, suou frio e paralisou, quando um simples gesto aconteceu: A mulher o olhou.

-Gi... Gi... Gina?

A garota não sabia o que fazer. Pensara na possibilidade de mudar sua fisionomia rapidamente, mas sua varinha se encontrava em casa. Além do mais, tinha Cath! Como iria explicar aquilo a ela? Tudo bem que explicar que conhecia Harry já ia ser um problemão! Mas... Ah vida que não lhe dava sossego!

-Harry?

Harry agira antes mesmo de pensar. Abraçou a garota como uma criança com medo de algum pesadelo que acabara de ter e acabara de abraçar seu ursinho achando que ele poderia defendê-lo.

-Eu... Eu achei que você tinha morrido!

-Harry, me deixa explicar!

-Ah Gina! Porque não deu notícias?Seus irmãos ficaram malucos... – disse Harry andando de um lado para o outro.

-Harry!

-Eu quase fui parar no St. Mungus! Estava entrando em depressão sem v... –continuava andando sem parar.

-HARRY!

-Oh Gina!-ele olhou cada detalhe do corpo da garota e quando finalmente a encarou nos olhos, Gina sentiu suas pernas bambearem e seu coração dar pulos de alegria, sua mente não parava de lhe mostrar cenas de Hogwarts, e seus olhos não conseguiam desfocar aquelas esmeraldas.

Quantos anos que não o admirava assim?Há quantos anos não o admirava como Gina Weasley? Há quantos anos Gina não era encarada por Harry com tanta paixão?

-Her... -sacudiu a cabeça esperando que aqueles sentimentos passassem quando abrisse os olhos. Passo em falso. Tentar enganar seu coração era a pior coisa do mundo, pois agora a coisa piorara 100 por cento. -Calma! Eu estou viva! Está vendo?-disse Gina rodando.

-Mãe... Você o conhece?-perguntou Ty se intrometendo na conversa dos dois.

-Conheço... Conheço meu amor.

-Ele... Ele... Ele é realmente seu filho?

-Sim Harry.

-Quer... Quer dizer então... Que... Que você já teve outro depois de mim?

-Sim. -respondeu abaixando o olhar.

-Então... Você está casada?

-Não... Ela não está. -Disse Ty sorridente indo abraçar a mãe.

Como tinha inveja daquele garoto! Como gostaria de ser ele á estar abraçando Gina, a ser chamado de "Meu Amor", á estar todo dia com ela...! Ah, como Gina lhe fazia falta! Perae... Para tudo... Ty dissera que ela NÃO estava casada? Harry ouviu os anjos cantarem e tocarem os sininhos.

_Vou de navio de avião eu vou de trem  
Eu vou na terra no mar ou na maré  
E tudo isso porque sei que o nosso amor  
Já é(2x)_

_Xa lalala  
Xa lalala  
Com você não quero só ficar  
Xa lalala  
Xa lalala  
Quero você pra namorar(2x)_

_**Continua... **_

Aff! Dois meses pra atualizar! Mas também, hoje eu me empolguei e comecei a re-escrever ela! Num coloco mais porque acho que já tá na hora de atualizar né?

**Miaka: **Realmente desculpa não ter te respondido no outro capítulo! É que a cabeçuda aqui esqueceu! Hehehehehe!_Do primeiro capítulo - Sério_ que tem? Você tá falando isso, pelo Título da fic, ou pelo resumo e talz? Porque um é de um filme e o outro é de outro! Hehehehehehe! Tipo, ela se afastou do mundo bruxo porque não agüentava mais tanta guerra, o medo de perder Harry, tantas mortes e etc! Acho que você descobriu a cara do Harry neste capítulo né? Hahahahaha! _Do segundo capítulo-_Acho que desta vez ela não teve como escapar! Hahahahaha!

Beijos!

**Dudinka Tonks: **_Do primeiro capítulo:_ Sorry não ter respondido! Desculpa eu?... Nossa! Nem tinha pensado nesta possibilidade cara! Boa idéia! Mas este canino aí o cachorro do Hagrid! Mas você me deu uma idéia de onde eu encaixar isto na fic! Se o Tio Voldie vai atrapalhar muito? Não sei... lua fingindo inocência... Já estou com o capítulo em andamento aqui no pc!Ah! Tem que comentar lá também: D! Vou tentar tá bom? _Do segundo capítulo-_EU DISSE QUE A GINA TINHA MORRIDO? Quando? Olha o primeiro parágrafo da fic: "Tinha tido muita decepção com eles. A não ser com sua mãe e seu pai". Mais alguma dúvida é só perguntar!

Beijos!

**Amanda e Luana: **Realmente Desculpa não ter respondido á vocês! Mas pelo menos eu tou respondendo agora! Hehehehehe! Brigadão pelos elogios viu? Vamos dizer que demorou dois meses... Foi muito o.O? Eu não sei por que ainda pergunto... Já sei qual vai ser a resposta mesmo!.

**(N/Beta:beinnn...gente eu to postando a fic hj pq...a lua disse pra mim postar, pq eh a 1° fic q aparece como ah beta dela...aheuaheuheauheauheauheau...mas putz...eu so quero dizer uma coisinhaaa...to amando isso...aiai...as fics da lua...ja sao otimas...mas agora q eu chegueivai fik maravilhosas...EITA...nem se acha neh...eh nao gente...falando srw agora...o cap. tah ai...e perdoem a lindona da minha miga pela demora...agora vou encher o saco dela ate a morte pra ela postar logo! eh isso...ja escrevi uma biblia e ngm vai querer ler msm! Bjao e eh isso xau)**

**Beijos! **

**Até mais! **

**Lua Potter (Autora) e Mile Potter (Beta)**

**04/12/2005. **


	4. Chapter IV

Tê-la encontrado novamente em sua vida, ter reencontrado a sua felicidade, a sua _vida_. Era tudo que ele precisava agora. Era tudo que ele queria, e tudo que sempre quis.

-Acho que tenho que limpar os outros quartos.-Disse Cath enquanto passava por trás de Harry e mandava uma piscadela para a amiga.-Hã... Ty... Você não tem que... Que...?-como tiraria aquele garoto dali?

-Ty, vai arrumar suas coisas, filho.-Gina acariciou os cabelos dele.

"Como ela sabe que está tudo bagunçado?", perguntou-se Ty internamente.

-Porque sou sua mãe.-disse Gina com um sorriso, que logo após tapou com as duas mãos.

-Co...Co-comovocê sabia o que... O que eu... O que eu tinha pensado?-olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos arregalados da mãe.

-Como? Bem, porque...-o que diria ao filho? "Sabe o que é filho... É que mamãe é uma bruxa e papai também. Seu pai não é seu pai... Quero dizer... Seu pai não é quem você sempre achou que fosse seu pai... Seu pai é...", como podia estar pensando aquilo? Harry também sabia legilimência!-Porque eu te conheço bem o bastante!- Aquilo não era mentira alguma. Porém, não fora daquela forma que sabia o que o filho estava pensando. Respondera ao filho, enquanto tirava as mãos de frente da boca cuidadosamente com medo de dizer (ou pensar) alguma coisa que lhe comprometesse.

-Tá.-Ty respondeu a mãe em tom de descrença.

Quando Ty saiu do quarto com Cath, Harry colocou as mãos no rosto de Gina com cuidado, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana que poderia quebrar a qualquer momento. E a ultima coisa que ele queria era perde-la mais uma vez.

-Gi... Você conseguiu o queria. Você melhorou de vida!

-Melhorei?

-Melhorou! Olhe ao seu redor! Uma das melhores suítes deste hotel!

-Melhor suíte...?-Gina olhou para si e percebeu do que ele estava falando. Estava parecendo que estava hospedada ali.-Ah é! Eu consegui!

Porque era tão difícil parar de olhá-lo, de admirá-lo?Porque não podia, simplesmente, esquecer tudo que acontecera entre eles, enterrar aquele passado tão comprometedor e que ao mesmo tempo doía tanto dentro de si? Só ela sabia a dor de terO amor da sua vidalonge de si enquanto ele lutava contra os Comensais e contra o próprio Voldemort. Só ela sabia o que passara n'a Toca quando todos os seus amigos e irmãos estavam em uma Guerra que parecia sem fim. Só ela sabia o terror, o medo, o ódio, a saudade, que a corroia por dentro a cada mês que se passava sem notícia alguma de Harry, de seus irmãos, de seus amigos. Era tão difícil parecer estar normal, enquanto na verdade, tinha vontade de se internar no St. Mungus por estar passando por aquilo, ou ganhar uma medalha de hora ao mérito por suportar tanta dor. Aquilo parecia que a qualquer momento iria enlouquecê-la! Permanecer sem os braços de Harry para envolvê-la em um abraço reconfortante enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem que ele voltaria para _ela_, para logo após roubar-lhe um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Continuar naquela casa em que havia um momento deles dois em cada canto, por mais misterioso que fosse, estava á fazendo ficar insana. Até que decidiu que iria sair de lá. Mudar para um lugar aonde não houvesse magia. Aonde não pudesse haver notícias de ninguém que amava e pudesse saber que á havia perdido.Em que pudesse conseguir suportar sua própia presença.

_Tou com saudade de você_

_De baixo do meu corbetor_

_E te arrancar suspiros_

_Fazer amor_

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Harry resolveu se pronunciar.

-Eu fiquei louco Gi.-disse o moreno puxando-a para um abraço, fazendo com que o passado viesse como um raio em sua mente.-Fiquei louco quando soube que havia me deixado.

A amava tanto! Mas aquele amor lhe machucara tanto internamente. Saber da morte da garota fora o maior choque que Harry poderia receber após sua volta. A volta que prometera á _ela_. O amor eterno que á jurara. Sobrevivera para poder voltar para casa e receber seu sorriso de "Boas – Vindas" como sempre tivera. Sobrevivera para poder sentir nos braços aquele corpo miúdo, para poder sentir o cheiro que emanava daqueles cabelos rubros, para poder sentir seu perfume cítrico, para poder beijar-lhe e sentir o gosto que o deixava tão insano.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era tão bom rever o lugar onde passava suas férias, aonde tivera tantos momentos com Gina. Ah, Gina! Voltaria a sentir os braços dela ao redor do seu corpo. Como a amava!_

_-Eu vou entrar.- concluiu não esperando pelo casal de amigos, que ele sabia que iria ficar no jardim namorando. Não os culpava! Acabavam de chegar de uma guerra, onde não podiam se coçar sem levar uma maldição em cima de si._

_Entrava na casa com a mala em uma mão e na outra um ramo de flores que dentro delas vinha uma caixinha azul petróleo, feito á veludo que vinha com um anel em ouro dentro._

_Escancarou a porta e já começou a gritar._

_-Gina! Voltei Gina! Voltei meu amor!_

_-Harry querido! Você voltou!_

_A matriarca da família parecia feliz por sua volta, mas ao mesmo tempo muito desgastada, sofrida poderia se dizer._

_-Sim senhora Weasley! Eu consegui!_

_-Que bom querido!_

_Harry não conseguiu esconder a apreensão de rever sua ruiva._

_-Cadê nossa pequena?-perguntou o garoto começando a subir a escada para entrar no quarto da garota, após ter deixado a mala na entrada da casa._

_-Harry...- A Sra. Weasley abaixou a cabeça tristimente e falou com a voz fraca-Ela morreu._

_-Ela... Ela... Ela o que?-Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir."Nao pode ser verdade", pensou._

_-Ela morreu Harry! Nossa pequena morreu!_

_O garoto viu ela correr e esconder suas lágrimas em uma almofada._

_Sentiu suas forças sumirem e os presentes que haviam sido comprados para a ruiva, caírem com um barulho oco no chão._

_Subiu o mais rapidamente que suas pernas lhe permitiram, a escada, tropeçando em alguns degraus. Pareceu uma eternidade até conseguir alcançar o andar do quarto da garota._

_-Gina!- o nome saiu em tom de um chamado. Parecia que era tudo uma brincadeira e que de trás da porta ela surgiria gritando "Surpresa!" e o faria o homem mais feliz do mundo._

_Suas esperanças se esvaíram, quando não ouviu resposta ao seu chamado._

_Foi escorregando pelo encosto da porta até encontrar o chão. Apesar de seu coração estar dilacerado e se perguntando porque sobrevivera se era para não tê-la a seu lado, sua mente lhe dizia para seguir em frente pois só a encontraria por lá. Mas... como_?

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

-Você não sabe o que passei.

-Saberia se você me contasse.

-Não posso Harry... eu prometi a mim mesma te esquecer!

-Mas eu ainda te amo!

-Não Harry! Não ama!- Falou em um tom mais alto,se afastoudele e olhou fundo em seus olhos, este ato a fazia sofrer, parecia que estavam abrindo um grande buraco em seu coração, mas ela precisava faze-lo. Precisava finalemente encarar seu passado.-Você não me amava antes e não me ama agora!

-Como tem coragem de dizer que não te amei? Você sempre foi mais importante pra mim, do que a minha própia vida!

-Eu fui! Entãoporque diabos me deixou definhando n'A Toca!Morrendo por dentroa cada dia sem saber se você voltaria!-as lágrimas agora brotavam em seus olhos e escorregavam livremente por seu rosto.

-Então foi por isso que fugiu, não foi?

-Foi! Eu não agüentava mais! Era torturante, masoquista, ter que passar os dias sem te sentir... sem te tocar...-Gina fechara os olhos e sorria involuntariamente enquanto lembrava-se do quão bom era estar sendo enlaçada por aquele moreno que estava as suas costas. Alisavaos braços como que pedindo conforto. Finalmente abriu os olhos para poder enxergar a realidade.-Então fugi e deixei para trás tudo que eu temia perder. Eu dava sempre notícias aos meus pais... Após algum tempo encontrei Theo, mas descobri que ele não me faziaTão felizquanto você... nos últimos meses de namoro engravidei de Ty...- "Mas o filho é seu Harry... seu!".

-Então você admite que eu sou o único que pode te fazer feliz.

-Não posso negar isso.

-Então por...

-Mas também é o único que pode me fazer infeliz.

-Eu nunca... Gina! Eu... Jamais... Jamais teria coragem de fazer isso com você!

-Já fez! Quando me deixou para ir lutar!

-E o que queria que eu fizesse? Esperasse Voldemort morrer de velhice?

-Não! Me levasse junto!-disse se virando para ele.

-E arriscar te perder?

-EU ARRISQUEI!

_**Continua...**_

N/A:

Não joguem nada em miiiiim! Putz... mas essa foi realmente demais... última atualização em 06/12/2005... ai God... tava no caderno... mas tava esperando pra ver se meu pc voltava... e ele voltou essa semana se não me engano... aí embolei o novo capítulo(que eu fiz n esperando a ressureição do pc)... e o velho(que já tava aqui)... gostaram?

Tudo bem... respondendo as reviews:

N/B:

Perraaaiiii...quero falar tambem...eu tenho direitos sabia! humft...aehuhuea..brincadeira...é o seguinte...dessa vez, a culpa nao foi so da lua(mas só e exclusivamente DESTA vez. rsrs). eu tava muito preguiçosa de uns tempos para cá, e bem...já viram no que deu neh! intao por minha culpa além de toda a demora da lua, eu ainda atrasei a atualizaçao...vamos dizer...um mês!

todos escutam um tumulto de gente correndo e se embolando...e finalmente a atençao foi virada com pletamente pra Mile

-Hen hen...hehehe...gente eu sei q vocês me amam, mas por favor, vamos dar creditos a minha maninha linda por eta fic também, afinal...ela ajudou!

vaias sao escutadas, e a plateia resolve invadir o palco pra matar a beta, e adivinha quem esta no meio desta multidão! isso mesmo, senhorita luana

-NAO NAO...POR FAVOR ME DEIXEM VIVER...POR FAVOORRR

que miseria ser beta viu...num posse nem chantagear voces pra nao me matarem, quem escreve é a lua mesmo!hauehueauae...so um ultima aviso...quase ninguem lê isso, mais tudo bem!é totalmente mintira o que eu falei ali em cima...afinal, quem faz tudo é a fofa da autora, eu nao sirvo pra nada(falo logo antes que ela me mate)!

pronto acabei, ficou meio(?) grande, mas eu nao mandei a lua pedir pra mim deixar uma nota tambem...intao...

bjao pra vocês

pronto...pode responder as reviews agora:

PS: Vou começar a responder com os personagens... se voces não gostarem... cs avisam, ok?

**Miaka: **

_Gina:_ _Ah, bem... Como que eu contaria isso pro meu filho? Olha ty, você é filho do bruxo mais famoso do mundo e você também é um... Legal, né? Eu sei que estou correndo risco! Porque ele tem dez anos e a qualquer momento a carta de Hogwarts pode chegar! Mas prometo que vou tentar esclarecer isso tudo logo! Primeiro tenho que rever minha coragem que ficou em Hogwarts..._

_N/L:_ É... ficou legal, né? Também amei... haiaiahiuahiuhauihiuha! Ta aí a continuação... apesar de ter demorado 2 meses e alguns dias :D

**Juju K:**

_Gina: Nada sobre mim?Poderia ter dito como eu sou linda e..._

_N/L:_Acabou seu tempo Gi.

_Gina: Hunft._

_N/L:_Hiuaiauhahahuihauha! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue lendo e gostando!

**Pulguenha:**

_Gina: A Jennifer é muito linda mesmo, né? Ai... imagina se ela morena é linda... imagina ela ruiva... eu sou demais..._

_N/L: _Pra mim voce não se achava tanto /lua levantando uma sobracelha...

_Gina: pra você ver..._

_N/L:_ Pulga, a gente também te adoro... atualizar logo pra vc eh depois de 2 mesmes e alguns dias? Hiauiuahiuahuhauha!

_Gina: Você só ta piorando sua situação!_

_N/L:_ Vem cá... te perguntei alguma coisa? Te conheço? Eu hein...

_Gina: ¬¬..._

**Bruna W. Potter:**

_Gina: Pois é... não sei porque ela foi escolher logo _esse _filme... bem... tudo bem que tem a Jennifer e tudo mais... mas tinha que ser camareira? Porque n podia ser o filme "A Sogra"?_

_N/L: _Você realmente preferia "A Sogra"?

_Gina: É mesmo... não... imagina ver a Lílian? Acho que desmaiaria!_

_N/L: _É só se olhar no espelho e se imaginar mais bonita...

_Gina: Gracinha..._

_N/L: _Eu sei disso... obrigada... mas... respondendo a sua pergunta... é sim esse filme! Eu jurava que todo mundo aqui já sabia que era baseado nele, exatamente por causa da história! É porque eu acho esse filme... O filme! Hauihaiuhaiuhaiuhiuha! Vou ver se dar pra colocar no resumo da história que é baseado nesse filme...

_Gina: Ela acha O filme porque eu sou a camareira e não ela..._

_N/L: _Hiauhaiuhaiuhiuahiuahiuahiuhiuha! Qual seu problema com as camareiras?

_Gina: Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder..._

_N/L:_ Hahahahahhaha!

**Luh Potter:**

_Gina: não é? Também dou um super apoio á H/G e T/L!_

_N/L: _Imagina porque... talvez porque você ame o Harry(H/G) e porque sem a Lílian e o Tiago você não teria ele...

_Gina: Vem cá...te conheço...?_

_N/L: _Essa frase é minha, ok?

_Gina: Peguei emprestado :D!_

_N/L: _Você quer dizer roubou...

_Gina: Peguei emprestada..._

_N/L: _Não vou discutir com você...

_Gina: Acho bom..._

_N/L: _¬¬...continuando... bem... já te aceitei lá no MSN xD! Bem... tomara! Hehehehhehe!

**Bjs povo!**

**Até !**

N/B: poizeh ate povo (eu nao sou entrosada tah!).


End file.
